Castlevania:Entwined Fates
by S2pidGrammar
Summary: Soma has been sent back to the 19th century where he meets a lady by the name of Shanoa. Join the two as they try to discover the reason why Soma has been sent back to the past and why monstrosities have resurfaced once more to the world of men.
1. Chapter 1

**Castlevania: Entwined fates**

**Summary: A Castlevania fanfiction. I'm not good with summaries, so just read chapter 1 to find out more about the story.**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

A month has passed since Shanoa defeated the lord of darkness, Dracula. Now that she managed to complete her difficult mission, she was free to do whatever she pleased.

But to be honest, she really didn't know what she wanted to do. She spent many years trying to get rid of the dark lord, without thinking what she wanted to do with the rest of her life after. And up until now, she still doesn't know. What was she supposed to do with her life in order to be happy? Buy expensive things? Eat all the food she can? Find a man to marry and have kids with?

Shanoa sighed and looked above the night sky full of stars."Albus…I'm supposed to live a happy life now that my task is over… I have been trying to for the past weeks, but I just can't. What will I do now?"

The young woman ventured through the forest scarcely lit up by fireflies. Staying up late was starting to become a habit of Shanoa. The beautiful scenery and the cool night breeze just seemed to relax her and removed problems that were clouding her mind.

Shanoa stopped walking when she found her favorite spot. It was a tree that towered amongst other trees. It was old, yet so strong. One would find climbing the tree hard. But Shanoa found climbing it a piece of cake. Well, she didn't really climb.

Shanoa jumped. While mid-air, she took another jump and landed on a branch of a tree. She continued jumping from one branch to another until she reached the specific tree branch she grew accustomed to. On that spot, she gazed at the beautiful night sky until she would become drowsy. As she was spending the night alone in the forest, she saw something that widened her eyes. A white beam came down from the ocean of stars above, into the forest. The trees shook and birds awoke from their slumber as the beam made contact with the ground, this caused Shanoa to lose her balance and fall of the tree branch. With her quick reflexes, she was able to land without getting hurt. With pure curiosity alone, she ventured deeper into the heart of the forest, where the beam of light struck.

When she arrived at the center of the forest, Shanoa found an unconscious man. Something about this man piqued her interest. His skin was pretty pale, like he had no blood running in his veins. It matched his hair, which was as white as snow. He wore a white coat that had a white fur of some sort around the collar part. Everything about him depicted the whiteness of the winter. Well, maybe except the black clothing he wore under the coat and his blue pants. Judging by his clothes, the man was not from any of the nearby villages. It seemed that he was from a very far place.

Shanoa picked up a twig from the ground and used this to nudge the unconscious man. He groaned in response.

She nudged him with the twig again, but with more force this time. The man groans louder and mutters something.

"Uhhh…Mom, today is Saturday…There's no school."

"I'm too old to be your mother." Shanoa replied to the stranger on the ground. Upon hearing this, the stranger woke up and looked surprised to see himself in the middle of a forest, with a beautiful woman with long black hair staring at him. He rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"Where am I?" The stranger asked. It's not like there was anyone in the forest besides her and him. Shanoa knew she had to answer his question.

"You're in a forest near the village of Wygol."

"Forest? The village of Wygol? ….What a weird dream this is." The stranger said, looking around.

"But you're not in a dream." Shanoa said, the man looks back at her.

"Prove it." Upon hearing this, Shanoa pinches the stranger in the left cheek. The white haired man screamed as he felt the pain in his cheek.

"Ow….I-IT DID HURT! SO THIS IS TRUE?!" The stranger began to panick as he realized that he was indeed awake. He WAS really in a forest.

"What's the matter?" Shanoa asked the panicking man, who faces her when he heard her voice.

"I-is this place in Japan?" The stranger asked, ignoring what she asked earlier.

"Ja-pan?" Shanoa said, not sure what the stranger was talking about.

"OH GREAT, I wake up teleported to a forest in the middle of nowhere. What's next?"

Just as Shanoa was about to say something, she heard a rustle in a bush nearby which alerted her that something was hiding behind it. It was not a wild animal, no it wasn't. She heard something like a groan, and it definitely was not an animal call. She heard more rustling, warning her that the creature was approaching.

"Stand back!" Shanoa warned the stranger.

"What?" The stranger was confused.

From the shadows, the creature emerged. Several of them appeared after the first one showed itself.

"We are surrounded by them!" The stranger said. Shanoa looked behind her to see that there were also undead monstrosities in the back. Both of them stared at each other.

"Do you know how to fight?" Shanoa asked the stranger.

"I do." The stranger said in response. Shanoa was relieved to know that the stranger can fight. She thought she had to fight them while defending the stranger.

When one of the undead tried to attack her, Shanoa avoided its talons and sliced the monster in half with her sword.

"Take this! Hyaaah!" Shanoa looked at the stranger who was also fighting the undead on the back. She was kinda surprised, he was actually doing fine. He managed to kill a zombie, though she didn't see the method he used to kill it.

"Hey! Focus fighting on your side!" The stranger points at the monsters near her, threatening to attack at any second.

"You need a weapon?" Shanoa asked the stranger as she cuts the left leg of a zombie, making it fall to the ground and crawl towards her. She slide kicked its rotting face, killing it.

"No, I'm okay with my fists." The stranger replies as he jump kicks the zombies, jumping from one head to another.

It was not long before they wiped out all of the undead. But just when they thought the battle was over, another wave of monsters appeared. It was skeletons equipped with armors, swords and shields this time.

"Ugh…These guys are such a chore to deal with." The stranger said. This caught Shanoa's attention.

"You fought them already?" Shanoa asked the stranger.

"Yeah, in some creepy old castle long time ago. The place was full of them." The stranger replied, and then back dashed when a skeleton tried to stab him with a sword.

"Perhaps you are talking about Castlevania?" Shanoa asked while attacking a skeleton.

"Yeah… That place was hell." The stranger answered.

The army of skeletons approached closer and closer to the two. To make the situation worst, the undead began crawling out from the soil, doubling the power of the enemy forces. The stranger, upon noticing the wave of fiends seemed to be never ending, suggested Shanoa something. "Hey, can't we just flee from these guys?"

"If you could find a way to escape, then yes of course." When she said this, the stranger grinned.

"Just wait a second." The stranger said and faced the monsters.

_Please, I know you're in there… I need your help now._

_**Hmph, why should I assist you? Ever since you left that castle, you have never used me again.**_

_It's because there was never a need to use you anymore. What do you want me to do? Use your powers when going to school? You know I can't use my powers in public._

…_**.Fine, I shall lend you my power, master Soma.**_

He began transforming from a man, into a lance wielding beautiful angel slightly bigger than an average human being. The Valkyrie looked at Shanoa.

"Piggy back ride?"

Skeletons were sent flying as the stranger, now a Valkyrie along with Shanoa, charged their way out of the forest towards the Wygol village.

"You sure this is the right way to safety?" The Valkyrie asked, as they were fleeing.

"Yeah!" Shanoa shouted, tightening her hold to the Valkyrie as they were dashing in an inhuman speed. The wind was brushing her beautiful hair as they dashed faster, retreating from the monster infested forest.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Soma Cruz." Soma introduced himself to the lady who was clinging on him…or her.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Shanoa." The long haired woman also introduced herself.

It was not long before they found themselves in the village. However, Soma found transforming back into a human quite hard. But when he managed to return to his normal self, it was already too late.

"WHOOOAAAA! UGGHH!" The both of them collided into stacks of wooden crates filled with all sorts of fruits.

"Hey, we managed to escape those fiends….Uhh…Oh I'm terribly sorry!" Shanoa apologized as she noticed that she was sitting on top of Soma. Her weight was making him suffer more as his face was already kissing the dirty soil.

"N-no, it's quite okay." The white haired man stands up and brushed off the dirt from his shirt and pants with his hands.

Shanao who was now curious, felt the urge to ask Soma about his powers.

"Hey Soma, how did you do that?"

"You mean the transformation?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's because I have the power of-" Just as Soma was about to explain to Shanoa his power of dominance, the merchant who owned the crate of fruits went to check what was happening outside his house. His eyes widened at the awful sight in front of him.

"H-hey, what in the world happened to my fruits?!" The merchant shouted with anger and confusion as he saw his precious fruits scattered on the ground, with its wooden containers reduced to mere pieces of wood.

"Oh crap! I think it's time for us to get out of here!" Soma hastily grabs Shanoa's hand as he saw the merchant and ran, dragging the lady along with him. There was no way he could use his black panther ability now that Shanoa was with him. He had never ever tried carrying anyone in his back while using it.

_Well, he asked Arikado once, but the man quickly refused, saying it was incredibly stupid. Imagine an image of Soma running insanely fast with Alucard on his back. I find it pretty hilarious._

Shanoa and Soma ran a great distance, far away from the old merchant. Both were exhausted, panting as they were lacking sufficient air. Lucky for them it was night, if it happened during the daytime, the merchant would've been able to have a clear look of their faces. After they recovered their normal breathing, Shanoa repeated her previous question to Soma. She didn't get an answer back then, her curiosity needed some answers.

"So, can you tell me your powers now?"

"I have the power of dominance. It allows me to absorb the souls of the monsters I killed and gain their abilities." The white haired man explains.

"You said you went to Castlevania, that horrid place had monsters in every corner. Does that mean that you have plenty of souls in your disposal now? "

"Yes." The white haired man replied with that one word.

"You're ability is interesting." Shanoa admired Soma's unique ability. She began thinking of how it must have felt to have powers like the man in front of her. Soma's mind, however, was thinking of something else. Gargantuan problems began flooding him all of a sudden. Where is this place he had been magically transported to? Why did he get teleported and how? And most of all, why did all of this happen to him? He would try to think of a solution, but he noticed that it was night time. For now, the only thing he cared about is to find a place to stay for the night. He looks around, the place he is currently in. It looks like there was no hotel in the corner or whatever. And if it did have one, he had an empty wallet. The only choice is to ask the woman in front of her if he can stay at her place. Soma drew all his courage and concentrated it in his throat, hoping it would help the air push out the words.

"Uhh…uummm… H-hey Shanoa, can I stay in your house tonight? I don't know how I got here, but I'm pretty sure this place is far away from my home. I can sleep in the floor if you want me to." Soma asked. The lady places her attention to the white haired man. Something about this man is mysterious but she can't deny the fact that he did help her.

"It's okay. You can stay at my house. Also, I have a couch so please don't sleep at the floor." Luckily, the lady in front of Soma was very kind enough to allow him into her house.

"Thank you very much." Soma thanked the lady.

"You're welcome" Replied Shanoa.

Soma was relieved that he won't be sleeping outdoors tonight. But relief was soon replaced with worry as he remembered what happened earlier in the forest.

"Hey, shoudn't we alert the villagers about the monsters? Those things might be marching their way here as we speak." A worried Soma said.

"Don't worry about that Soma, monsters usually roam in that forest. Not once have they ever thought of terrorizing the village." Shanoa explains to the white haired man. "But when Castlevania was destroyed, they suddenly vanished. What could have caused their reappearance?"

When Soma heard this, he can't help but feel a little uneasiness in his heart. What if all of this is related to him being Dracula's reincarnation? He was about to tell this to the lady in front of him, but he stopped when he realized the possible outcome. What if the woman would try to kill her if he told her that he was the dark lord's reincarnation? For now, Soma decided to keep this piece of information hidden.

"Still, we should tell them about this. What if they tried venturing into that forest?"

"Well you do have a point Soma. But I think it can wait until tomorrow. It would be rude if we barged into Nikolai's house and disturb his sleep."

"Can't you just text him?" Soma suggested.

"What's a text?" The woman said, not knowing a thing about texting. Soma was totally unaware of the fact that he was sent back to the 19th century.

"Uh, you do it with your Cellphone?" Soma said, and acts if he was pushing buttons for visual aid.

"What's a Cellphone? Why do you keep uttering strange words?" Shanoa's head was beginning to hurt as the man in front of him continues saying words she can't understand no matter how hard she tried.

"Nevermind Shanoa. Nevermind." Soma sighed, and gave up on explaining.

"Well, I think it's time we go to my house. It's pretty late." Shanoa yawned. Then she starts to walk, Soma followed him without saying a word.

**Chapter 1: End**

**If you woke up in an unknown place like Soma, would you react the same way? I would react far worst. And yeah, Soma talked to one of his souls.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Village of Wygol**

**Here is part two of my first fanfiction,it I replaced the old chapter 2 cause it had some flaws. I didn't know that making a story in this site is hard. Btw, I am aware of the fact that not many people are reading this. But since I started making it, might as well finish it. Oh, and forgive me if you find some errors in my sentences. It could either be caused by these two things: Microsoft Word's auto correct or my terribly bad English grammar (have you ever seen my username?). Because English isn't really the main language we use in our country.**

"UUghh..." Soma lets out a groan as he woke up from his slumber.

"WHERE THE HECK AM… Oh, right, Shanoa's house at the village of Wygol."Soma was about to start the whole _WHERE AM I _thing again, but then he remembered the things that happened last night. After the skirmish with skeletons and walking corpses, Shanoa allowed him to sleep in her house. Although it somehow looked….old fashioned, He still found her home absolutely wonderful. All sorts of finely crafted furniture were perfectly placed all over the house, as if Juste Belmont helped in decorating the place. The couch were he slept was comfy too.

The white haired man stood up from the couch and stretched his hands. Then it was followed by a short yawn.

Soma directed his view towards the window. It was early morning and the sun can be seen coming up from the blue horizon. He turns his head to the stairs leading to the second floor of the house.

"I wonder if Shanoa is already awake."

Soma climbed the stairs carefully, making sure each step he took didn't make a sound, incase Shanoa was still asleep. When he arrived at the second floor, he caught a glimpse of something beautiful. Good thing he tip-toed.

An angel sleeping on the bed was the best description of what Soma's eyes saw.

_Maybe I shouldn't disturb her sleep_. Soma thought to himself, he then headed downstairs once more. Instead of waiting for the woman upstairs to wake up, he decided to take a look around the village in the perspective of a bat. Soma slowly opened the window. When it was wide open, he took the form of a white bat then flew outdoors.

The temperature outside seemed to be rather cold, yet Soma didn't care, he would continue flying. The merry chatting of people can be heard from below as he flew around the village. However, there was one voice that sounded very unhappy. A little bit familiar too.

"Look at my goods! Why did they do this to me?! Oh my life is over! I'll start eating soil the next day now that I can't earn money!" The old merchant cried. He should figure out something in order to help the poor old man sooner or later. Of course he can't turn himself in, he was too afraid. Yes, he fought dreadful monstrosities like a laser shooting giant and a zombie dinosaur thing, heck even Death himself. Yet he was very afraid of being jailed.

When he was done exploring the very inches of the villages in bat form, he flew behind a large pile of hay in order to hide his transformation back into a human.

"What is a handsome young man doing behind a pile of hay?" It was unexpected, but a voice made its way towards his ears after the first second he was done transforming back. Soma jumped a little in surprise and turned his head to see an old man smiling at him. He began to sweat, and immediately began to think of a good excuse.

"U-uh… I dropped my ring in this pile of hay." Soma lied.

"Perhaps I can assist you?" The old man offered help.

"O-oh, I found it already. But thank you for offering help. My name is Soma." Soma introduced himself to the old man. In turn, the old man also introduced himself.

"My name is Nikolai. Ah young man, I have never seen your face before in this village. I assume you are new?"

"Yes… Last night, I was lost in the forest. Then a kind lady named Shanoa helped me." Soma explained. The old man lets out a hearty laugh.

"Shanoa saved you eh? Well Soma my boy, welcome to the village of Wygol." Nikolai said to Soma, unaware of the fact that the he already knew the name of the village. Perhaps this was the person Shanoa was talking about last night. She said that the old man was a priest and the founder of Wygol village. Before the old man could drag him into a long conversation about his ancestors and stuff, Soma decided to tell Nikolai about the dangers of the forest.

"Uhh, Sir Nikolai, can I talk to you for a second? It's about the safety of this village."

"Why of course, I see no reason not discussing an important matter such as that. But let's talk about it somewhere else."

"Can I ask where?" The younger man asked.

"Oh just follow me!" Nikolai said, gesturing the white haired man to follow him.

Shanoa yawned and stretched her hands as she woke up. The woman then sat on the side of the bed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her right hand to remove what's left of her sleep. When her vision was cleared, Shanoa stood up from the bed and opened her closet in order to change from her sleeping attire into her casual clothes. When she was done changing clothes, she headed downstairs to greet Soma good morning. But unfortunately, the white haired man was already gone.

"Hmm….It seems that he already left."Shanoa stared at the Soma less couch. Without warning, the early morning wind brushed her skin, alarming her that the window was open. Perhaps it was Soma's doing. She walked towards the window and closed it shut. After that, she walked towards the bathroom to do her morning routine.

Finished doing the womanly rituals in her bathroom, Shanoa decided it was time for breakfast.

"Maybe I should eat pie today?" She thought. It seemed that pie was the only food she felt like eating right now. Content with her decision, Shanoa went outside to procure her breakfast.

As Shanoa walked in the village, she could hear the people chatting and laughing. Feeling the happy atmosphere she can't help but feel happy. Back when Castlevania still stood, Wygol wasn't a very cheerful place. The streets were mostly filled with people who feared the night, the monsters that came along with it, and most of all, Dracula. Oh I forgot to mention the bats. Medusa heads also… Wait, forget the medusas. I think all of us hates those flying f*ckers, specially the gold medusas that can petrify you on contact. But now that Dracula's castle was reduced to a pile of rubble, it definitely was a lot happier now. The only threat that has resurfaced is the monsters that magically reappeared. Shanoa would think of a way to get rid of them again, she would do everything she can in order for the village to remain this way. As Shanoa was walking, she noticed the old merchant last night crying in sorrow. Just like Soma, the long haired woman felt a pang of guilt. Even if Castlevania was unspeakably evil, she missed the treasure chests full of gold, which was scattered inside the evil castle. She would totally get one right now and give it to the old man.

At last, Shanoa finally arrived to her destination. It was a shop that sold all sorts of pastries and baked goods. I guess you could call it a pastry shop or bakery (sorry, I can't think of a more cryptic and deeper word). It opened 3 weeks right after the destruction of Dracula and his Castle. The lack of evil did not just make Wygol a more peaceful and happy place. It gave other people from different places the opportunity to start their little businesses in the village. As Shanoa was looking around the place, her eyes caught two familiar figures talking to each other.

"If what you say is true, then we must warn the villagers."

"Yes, indeed we must."

Shanoa was rather surprised to see Soma and Nikolai having a discussion while sipping tea. Seeing the two men interact in a very gentlemanly way gave her the slight urge to…laugh for some odd reason. Wanting to join in on the conversation, Shanoa approached the two men.

"Good morning Nikolai, good morning Soma." She greeted the both of them with a smile.

"Good morning Shanoa. Did you have a good sleep?" Soma also greeted the woman and at the same time, asked about her slumber.

"It was good." The lady answers.

"I see that you have saved someone yet again Shanoa." Nikolai said and took a sip from his tea. He was talking about Soma.

"Well, he was lost in the forest. It would be rude of me if I didn't help him." Shanoa answered. Her attention returns to the younger man.

"I thought you already left the village, but it seems that I was wrong. Why did you leave without telling me?"Shanoa asked the white haired man.

"You were sleeping peacefully so I thought it was best to leave you be." Soma explained.

"Shanoa, this man said that the evil monstrosities had returned in the forest once again. Is it true?" Again, Shanoa turned her attention to the old priest.

"Yes Nikolai, Soma and I fought them last night. It would be best to prevent villagers from going there again."

Hearing this, the old man stood up from his chair.

"Thank you for sharing this crucial information. Well, I must go and inform everyone about this. I truly enjoyed drinking tea with you Soma." Nikolai shakes hands with the white haired man.

"It was very nice to meet you." Soma said in response.

After saying farewell to both Soma and Shanoa, Nikolai left in order to warn the villagers about the dangers of the forest. Now that the old man was gone, Soma directed his attention to the long haired woman.

"Did you come here to eat something?" Soma asked. The woman nodded in response.

"I wanted to eat pie for breakfast. Do you want to join me perhaps?" Shanoa offers.

"I didn't eat anything since last night so… Okay, I'll take the offer." Soma accepts.

Shanoa's original plan was to acquire a pie, then take her leave. But since Soma was here, she decided it was best to eat the pie in the bakery….Uuhh pastry shop or whatever… Wait, doesn't the place sound like a café now? Nikolai and Soma were sipping tea….. I mean … Whatever, call it what you wish.

"Mmm…. This pie is the best!" Soma said after he devoured a piece of the pie.

"It is indeed delicious, I think I'll come here again some other time." Shanoa herself, found the pie tasty.

"I totally need some music right now." Soma brings out his cellphone from the pocket of his coat to accompany their breakfast with some tunes. The woman on the other side of the table immediately noticed this.

"Soma, what is that thing?"Shanoa asked while pointing at the unknown object the white haired had brought out from his pocket.

"This is a cellphone, Shanoa." Soma said.

"So that's the cellphone you were talking about last night." Shanoa said in amazement. The object was emitting all sorts of light and it made a humming sound. Also, an apple that seemed to be bit was on the back.

Soma looked at the lady who seemed to be gazing on the back of his cellphone.

Soma ignored the thought for some time now, but now he just can't stand it anymore. Something's not right here. Why does it seem that Shanoa is completely ignorant about such piece of technology? Even kids knew something about cellphones. And the houses in the village didn't have a modern day touch, not to mention the clothes the people wore were also kinda….old fashioned. Also, Shanoa said something about the destruction of Dracula and Castlevania. Why did the lady know about the lord of darkness? He thought the only ones who knew that Dracula really existed were Arikado, Yoko, Julius, Hammer, Mina and himself. Of course, the Belmont Clan and the others who tried to kill Dracula knew about him too. But they are all dead now. Unless…. Soma prayed….No….Anything but THAT. Nonononoooo…

A possibility was directly smacked into his face. It then it slowly sunk inside his skull.

"Shanoa…..what year is it now?"

"It is the year 1800. Why?"

"Ahahah! Right you are! Of course we are in the 1800s! Bill and Steve are still not born and everyone is churning butter for fun! Oh, truly….marvelou…." Soma was not able to finish his sentence, because he fainted. His hunch was right. He was not teleported into an unknown place, which would've been better. He was SENT BACK TO THE PAST.

"Soma?!HEY SOMA!" Shanoa shakes the unconscious man. But seeing that it was no use, she pleaded for the people around her to help her carry Soma to Abram.

"How is he?" Shanoa asked Abram. The man laughs.

"Oh don't worry, your friend just fainted! I see no signs of illness." Abram said in response. It had been like 30 minutes, but Soma still remained in an unconscious state. Shanoa was just sitting in a chair the whole time, gazing at the man on the bed.

"Why did he faint when I said that? Something's weird with this man."

Suddenly, a kid came bursting in the room with tears flowing down from his eyes.

"ABRAM! PLEASE HELP ME!" The kid begged.

"H-hey, what's wrong kid?" Abram asked.

"My friends and I were playing hide and seek at the old monastery. Then all of a sudden, scary monsters appeared… We hid in a room….But a flying black monster found us and…It took my friends….WAAAAH! Please help them!" The kid sobbed.

"Oh no… Poor kid, it must have been traumatizing." Abram embraces the child.

The healer looked at the long haired woman.

"Shanoa, can you…."

"You don't have to say it Abram, I know what I must do. Please take care of Soma."Shanoa said, not waiting for Abraham to finish his sentence. There was never a need, for the lady already knew her task the moment the kid explained. Shanoa rushed outside and headed towards the old monastery.

"It has been a while." Shanoa stared at the old structure in front of her. From a once holy sanctuary, the place now became the home of unspeakable horrors. Only Dracula and his servants were to blame with the transformation. She slowly entered the Monastery, with sword at hand.

Shanoa couldn't believe what she saw. There was undead, undead everywhere. It seems the monsters also reappeared in the place. Upon sensing the presence of Shanoa, the monstrosities shambled towards her. The woman goes in her fighting stance.

"Hyah!" Not a single enemy was able to touch Shanoa. They were already eliminated the moment they stepped into her sword's range. It was only 10 minutes and her weapon was already dripping with the blood of her slain enemies. After she was done dealing with the enemies in the entrance, she pressed onward.

Shanoa searched each room she stumbled into for the winged creature the kid has spoken of. Half an hour has passed, but only the undead and screaming banshees greeted her every time she opened a door. She was beginning to think that the kid was merely jesting. Exhausted, she sat on the floor and took a little break. Suddenly, her stomach growled, she was hungry. When Soma fainted, she immediately brought him to see Abram, leaving the pie with only two pieces of it taken. Soma only ate one, and so did she.

She needed to rest for a bit, but the enemy on the other hand, did not. The undead emerged yet again, but with demonic spear wielding soldiers accompanying them this stood up once more, tightening her grip on her sword. When she attacked the spear guard, it spun its long weapon in a circular motion, blocking her attack and making her fall to the ground at the same time. The fiend raised its spear with both of its hands, already poised to attack Shanoa. The woman just closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

But it never came.

"I will not let you touch her."

That voice sounded familiar…. Was it…

Shanoa slowly opened her eyes to see that the opponent was no more. In its place, Soma stood.

"Soma, is that you?! But how did you get here?"

"Well, this man named Abram explained to me the things that happened while I was unconscious. Also, I used my black panther soul to get here faster." Soma explained. The white haired man extends his hand towards the woman, helping her to get up.

"It's time to eliminate these fools."Shanoa said. Soma nodded.

"Bring it on, bastards!" Soma shouted and swung his claymore towards the empty head of an undead, resulting to its decapitation. He continued killing walking corpses, but using different methods (slashing the leg, decapitating, stabbing the genitals). Shanoa was backing him up from behind with her bow glyph, Arcus. Each arrow Shanoa released would hit one of the spear guards, her accuracy with the bow was quite amazing (not once did she hit Soma, and that's proof enough). Upon noticing that one of the enemies behind Shanoa was close enough to attack her, Soma switched from his claymore into his pistol and shot the foe in the head. Shanoa equipped her double secare glyph. They decided to switch roles, Soma was now the long range and Shanoa was now the melee. She fearlessly rushed towards the enemy behind her and slashed them with her sword glyphs. Soma was providing long range support whenever he can (he had to aim carefully so he would not harm his ally). They continued using the role switching method, mowing down enemies very fast. Eventually, the room was filled with the corpses of their dead enemies. Unable to stand the disgusting sight and stench, Soma and Shanoa moved to another room.

When they arrived in a wide room, the woman sat at the corner and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Soma, upon noticing the way Shanoa was behaving, asked.

"I'm hungry, Soma. I didn't finish eating the pie." Shanoa said honestly. The white haired man felt guilty, it was probably because he fainted. He sat in the corner with the lady. He knew what has to be done.

_Hey, waiter skeleton, I need one plate of curry. Can you please give me one?_

_**Of course my master, how can I say no? I will give you the finest plate of curry.**_

With one flick of his fingers, a plate of delicious curry landed on Soma's hands. This causes Shanoa's eyes to widen. The white haired man hands the plate of curry to her.

"It's called curry. It's delicious, trust me." Soma said as he gave Shanoa the spoon and fork. Without one more word, the woman hungrily devours the food, but of course she still had some manners inserted. The food was a little….hot and spicy…. But it didn't stop her from eating it.

After she finished eating, Soma gave Shanoa a tissue. The woman uses it to wipe the sauce in the area around her lips.

"Thank you, Soma."

"No problem. Let's look for the kids, shall we?"

The both of them were about to leave the room….When.

"Now that you are done eating, perhaps you can now release your full potential in a fight?" Hearing the sinister voice, Soma and Shanoa quickly looked around them, but saw no one.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" The white haired man shouted.

"I'm up here." Upon hearing this, the two of them looked up in the ceiling to see a faceless humanoid being, with large dark wings. It was holding a kid, who seemed to be unable to move or speak due to fear.

"Malphas?!" Soma shouted his enemy's name, remembering that he fought the creature long ago in Celia's caslte.

"Oh, you know my name?" The creature descends from above, dark feathers falling from its wings in the process. Soma remembered that he was sent back to the past. That's probably why it was still alive.

"Why did you abduct the kids?"Shanoa asked.

"Humans care for other humans, am I right? So I took this brat in order to lure that man here and capture him." The winged being points at Soma.

"What? Why do you want to capture me?" Hearing this, Malphas sighed.

"I am just following death's orders, boy. He sent me here to get you. He even gave me the permission to break the two of your legs to prevent you from running away. That's all that matters to me!" Malphas threw the kid towards the two. Luckily, they were able to catch the boy. But when they looked upon the ceiling, the enemy was no more to be seen.

"Hide, NOW!" Soma told the boy. Still crying, the child nods and runs away towards the previous room.

"In what way should I torture you two? Maybe I should cut off your hands, or rip out your eyes first. Oh, the possibilities! …HYAHAHAHAHAH!…" The enemie's laugh echoed in the room they were currently in. Soma was staring at the dark corners of the room, where the enemy might be. All of a sudden, they heard the sound of crows.

"Shanoa, watch out!" Soma warned the lady.

"Huh? Why-" Before Shanoa could finish talking, Soma forces the woman to duck with him, dodging the flock of flesh eating crows. After they evaded the enemy's attack, they quickly stood up. Finally, the enemy has shown itself. Malphas was flying in front of them.

"Prepare yourselves!" Malphas said. The commander of crows flapped his wings towards the direction of the two. Razor sharp feathers made its way towards Soma and Shanoa.

**Chapter2: End**

**I hope this was good enough for your precious eyes to read. Also, I think I'm the only one making a story focused on Shanoa and Soma. But that will not stop me from making it! Also, f*ck those medusas.**

**CURRY FOR THE WIN!**

** -**S2pidgrammar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chest of gold**

**This is the part three of my fanfic. It is waaaay longer than chap 2 so I hope you have the patience to read this piece of crap (Sorry, I tried my best to make it short, but I wasn't successful). Btw guys, thank you for reading this fanfiction! It really made me happy to know that someone actually cared. I mean, this is my FIRST fanfiction, so I expected that people would start reviewing, pointing out the obvious flaws. But it was the total opposite of what I imagined. Thank you for making a nothing special guy like me happy.**

**I just learned to make line thingies, YEY! :D**

-S2pid Grammar

* * *

><p>"Prepare yourselves!" Malphas said as he flapped his wings towards the direction of Soma and Shanoa. Razor sharp feathers made its way towards the two.<p>

Soma quickly dashed in front of Shanoa and used his final guard. The magical barrier blocked all the deadly feathers that came towards their direction.

"So that is the power of dominance? Quite remarkable, I must say. I can see why Death hired me for this job." Malphas said and looks at his feathers scattered on the ground. The commander of crows descended from above, landing in front of Soma and Shanoa.

"If you have not managed to pull of that barrier, these feathers of mine would have been buried underneath that pale skin of yours." He added, holding a feather in his hand.

"We managed to block your attack, let's see if you can block ours!" Soma sends three fireballs towards Malphas.

The commander of crows flew above once more to dodge the attack. After evading, he sent dark orbs of energy towards the white haired man.

Soma double jumped, dodging the winged fiend's orbs. Seeing the opportunity to attack, he slashed the winged fiend with his claymore.

"Take this!"

After the white haired man landed on the floor, Shanoa followed his attack by swinging an oversized hammer towards Malphas. The commander of crows was unable to dodge and was sent crashing to the floor after being hit with the gigantic weapon.

"AAAARGHHH!" Malphas screamed as he felt the excruciating pain in his body caused by the two attacks.

"Woah, that was amazing!" Soma said and claps in amazement. He thought he was the only one who could do that kind of thing. Well, until the long haired woman swung the big hammer seconds ago.

"Thank you." Shanoa bowed elegantly and accepts the white haired man's compliment.

"You foolish woman!" Malphas said as he managed to stand up once more. He was about to send dark orbs of energy to Shanoa, but Soma prevented him by throwing one of his deadly cards. That was not a figure of speech, he literally threw a card. But it was definitely not a normal one. The card was sharp enough to cut through a monster's flesh.

"AAARRGGH! WHAT IS THIS?!" The commander of crows looked at the card stuck in his right shoulder. Blood gushed out as he removed the card.

"Here, take another one!" Soma threw another card to Malphas.

"GET THOSE TWO!" Unfortunately, the winged fiend sent his army of crows flying towards him. Soma's card hits one of the dark birds instead.

"Oh, crap!" The white haired man ducks to dodge the crows. Shanoa does the same. When the flesh feasting birds were out of sight, so was the enemy.

"Where is he now?" Soma said as he looked around him.

"Just keep watching your surroundings." Shanoa also did the same.

All of a sudden, the monstrous flock of crows emerged again from the left.

"Gotcha!" Soma assumed that Malphas was in the direction where the birds came. He and Shanoa evaded the flock once more. As soon as the black birds were gone, the white haired man quickly threw another card towards the direction where the flying creatures originated. It hits nothing but the monastery walls unfortunately.

"What the- AARRGH!" The white haired man screamed in pain as he felt something sharp hit his back. It was one of the enemy's cursed feathers.

"Radiance!" Shanoa sent orbs of light where the feather came from. It hits nothing. Concerned, the long haired woman faced Soma.

"Are you alright, Soma?" Shanoa asked.

"It's nothing." The white haired man removes the sharp feather stuck in his back.

"Come out you coward!" An annoyed Soma shouted. The enemy hiding in the shadows just laughed.

"Being a coward is not the same as being strategic, brainless human!" Malphas mocked.

The flock of crows emerged once more but this time, to their right. Soma and Shanoa evaded the birds.

"Hah!" Soma throws a card towards the direction where the crows came from again. It hits nothing for the second time.

"You did not learn!" Malphas appears behind the white haired man. Dark orbs of energy were quickly materializing in his hands as he hastily charged towards his prey. Soma, not looking at the winged fiend behind him just grinned.

"But I did learn."

A gigantic monster emerged from the white haired man's back. Too flabbergasted to evade, Malphas was hit by the monster's powerful punch. The dark orbs he held were sent flying in different directions. After dodging one of the projectiles, Shanoa sent orbs of light towards the commander of crows. This time, it hits the winged fiend.

"Take my barrage of cards, faceless chicken!" Soma began throwing cards at the enemy. Shanoa also attacked with the use of her bow glyph.

"AAARRGGH…..NO!" Malphas was defenseless against the onslaught of cards and arrows. He tried to fly away, but Shanoa swung the large hammer again. He was sent to the floor just like the last time.

"Get away from me!" The winged fiend sent his crow army towards the two. Soma used his final guard.

Malphas, seeing that his enemy was busy blocking his crow servants, thought that this was his chance to escape.

"I will be back!" He said as he hastily flew away from the two.

"You're the lamest boss EVER!"

After blocking the annoying crows, Soma chased their commander. He was running so fast with the use of his black panther soul.

Fortunately, the white haired man was able to double jump and hit his enemy with a card in just the right time.

"No, this can't be happening…." Malphas said with his last dying breath.

Soma smirked as he saw his enemy crash to the ground. But then his eyes widened and his jaw falls to the floor (that was just a figure of speech btw.) when he realized that the last card he threw was...his free pizza coupon.

The moment his feet made contact with the floor, Soma quickly ran towards the lifeless body of his enemy and removed the coupon from its back. He just sat in front of the winged fiend's corpse while holding the blood stained paper.

"That was fantastic Soma….Uh…hey why do you look so depressed?" Shanoa asked, feeling Soma's radiating aura of sadness.

"I threw my not expiring free pizza coupon." A forlorn Soma said.

"Free peeza coupon?" Confused, Shanoa asked.

"You get this kind of stuff from a fast food chain, a place where you can eat delicious food. If you show this ticket thing to the waiter guy, you will get a free pizza. Uummm… Pizza is kinda like a flat bread baked in an oven. It's usually topped with tomato sauce, meat, cheese, and other stuff. Soma tries his best to explain in a way that Shanoa can understand.

"Ok I think I get it now." The long haired woman said, finally understanding (kinda) what pizza and pizza coupon means. Soma returns his attention to the piece of paper tainted with blood.

Shanoa stared intently to the white haired man. His identity seemed to be shrouded in mystery. Where did he come from and how did he get his powers? Why does he keep saying cryptic words?...and why did he faint back at the village? Those were the questions in her mind that needed some answers. The last question was pretty much, unimportant. But she decided to begin with that one.

"Soma?" Shanoa called the white haired man. He faces her.

"Hm? What is it?" Soma placed his attention to the long haired woman.

"Why did you faint back there?" Shanoa asked. The man returns his attention to the coupon.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…." He said.

"Why would I not believe you?" The long haired woman asked.

"Cause you'll just think that I'm crazy."

"I won't."

Upon hearing this, the white haired man faces Shanoa.

"Promise?"

"….Promise…."

"… I am from the future. I just learned that I was sent back here, in the year 1800."

Silence occurred in the room. It was eventually broken by Shanoa.

"What? You came from the future?" Shanoa repeated what Soma said earlier.

"Yeah." That was the only thing that came out of the white haired man's lips.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry…. But I don't believe you." The long haired woman said honestly.

Soma drew a heavy sigh. He knew that this would be her reaction. He just sat in the corner and tossed the coupon to his enemy's corpse. The white haired man then buried his head in his hands.

"Just leave me here and go rescue the kid." A depressed Soma said.

"Do you expect me to leave you here?" Shanoa approached the white haired man.

"Shanoa, what I'm saying is true…. Believe me…."

Sensing that the man was sincere, she decided to give Soma the chance to prove that he really was from the future.

"Give me proof." The long haired woman demanded.

"P-proof? Well..." Soma began thinking. How was he supposed to prove that he came from the distant future? Show the latest dance craze?

Ridiculous, but Soma was about to give it a shot. Not until he remembered that he was carrying a damn f*cking cellphone!

"Why do you think I have this piece of technology that everyone doesn't have?" Soma showed his cellphone to the long haired woman again. Shanoa had to admit, she never saw anyone carrying a thing like that.

Feeling that his convincing was starting to work, Soma decided to show more proof. Perhaps he could show her the internet? Wait, no. It wouldn't work, he was in the past and he was definitely sure that the place has no wifi connection. Yes, it seems like music was the only way.

"Just wait a second." Soma searched his pocket for his earphones. When he was able to grasp the object, he immediately pulled it out.

"H-hey what are you doing?" Shanoa said as the white haired man placed the earphones in her ears.

"Don't worry, this won't harm you. It's another piece of technology from the future." Soma assured.

"Are you ready? Because your mind is gonna blow up." The white haired man added.

"W-what?! You said this thing won't harm me!" Shanoa immediately removes the earphones upon hearing this.

"Wait, no! It was just a figure of speech!" Soma quickly explained.

"Oh..." She puts the earphones back again.

"Alrighty, it's time to play some music." The white haired man pushes the play button in his cellphone.

To her surprise, Shanoa heard the sound of a piano. It was barely audible at first, but after a few seconds, the music gradually became louder and more pleasing to the ears. The long haired woman was slowly closing her eyes as the music progressed. Minutes passed by and the only thing Shanoa did was enjoy what her ears are hearing. The beautiful piano music the little object was playing rivaled the music made by famous composers. But eventually, like any other music, it had an end.

After the music wonderful came to a breathe taking finish, Soma removed the earphones from Shanoa's ears and decided to show her more proof that he came from the future. He showed her images of cities, road, cars, and other kinds of transportation. After a few more things, Shanoa was finally convinced.

"I can't believe this…. You are from the future…"

"Yup, indeed I am from the distant future!" Soma proudly exclaims.

"…..Soma, can I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"Will Dracula cease getting resurrected?" Shanoa asked.

"Yup, he was destroyed for good in the year 1999. So it was definitely peaceful." Soma answered.

"Oh, thank goodness…" The long haired woman said in relief. It was really wonderful knowing that the lord of darkness will lose in the end.

"But Shanoa, don't tell anyone about this. Because something might happen that would change the future. Also, the outcome depends on how you will act right now."

"Yes, I understand… Thank you very much." Shanoa thanked the white haired man, who was still getting his brain assaulted by another problem.

"The only problem now is…. What am I supposed to do in order return to my own timeline?! And who the heck is behind this?!" Soma scratched his head in frustration.

"….Didn't that monster say something about Death commanding him to get you? Perhaps he's the one behind this." Shanoa said to Soma who she believed was the culprit.

"Yeah, perhaps you're right. But why does he want….. Oh heck no….."

Maybe…..this really HAD something to do with him being Dracula's reincarnation.

"What's the matter Soma?" Shanoa asked the white haired man, who seemed to be thinking about something important

"O-oh nothing!" The white haired man decided to keep the secret for himself.

"….Look, I can help you figure out a way to return to your own timeline once we are back at the village." Shanoa offered. Soma finally smiles when he heard this.

"Thanks Shanoa." The white haired man said.

"H-hello? Is it s-safe now?" Their conversation was interrupted when the kid they rescued earlier entered the room, with body still shivering in fear.

"Yeah, chicken nuggets is gone." Soma said in response. Shanoa approached the kid.

"Where are your friends?" Shanoa asked.

"That monster…. It locked up all of my friends in a room. I'll show you where it is." The kid said.

The two marched forward along with the kid.

* * *

><p>"Wow, your hair is white, it looks so cool!" The kid said, pointing at Soma's hair. He just smiled.<p>

"Wanna touch it?" Soma offered.

"I'll just ruin it if I did." The kid declined.

Shanoa just watched as the white haired man interacted with the kid. The young one was traumatized minutes ago. But now, he was talking nonstop. All thanks to Soma.

"Hey…. Is that?" Soma could notice it even at a far distance. It was one of the things he occasionally found as he explored Dracula's castle. It was not the candles. Heck no it wasn't the moldy food hidden behind the walls. It was the container of untold riches, and sometimes, weird outfits and cool weapons. Yes, it was indeed a treasure chest.

Soma left his two companions and quickly ran towards the thing. He then slowly opened it to take a peek of what's inside. His eyes were instantly greeted by shining gold coins and other golden stuff like crowns and swords. It was his lucky day. Usually, treasure chests contained just a medium amount of golden coins. But oh no, this one contained a lot of it, with other jewelries too.

"JACKPOT!" Soma shouted happily. He was about to get the chest when the kid shouted his name. He turned around to see the young one and Shanoa staring at him.

"The room is this way mister Soma!" The kid shouted.

"Ok." Soma sighed and followed the kid.

After a few more steps, they were finally in front of the room where chicken nugget- I mean, Malphas locked up the other kids.

"I think this door is locked." The white haired man said as he tried opening the door. He turned, twisted, and jiggled the door knob. It was no use.

"Can you please step aside Soma?" Shanoa asked politely. Soma nods and steps aside.

"Hyah!" Shanoa swung her hammer towards the door, reducing it to pieces of wood. She faces Soma.

"Excuse me, what did you say one second ago?" She looked at the white haired man.

"Uhh…I said the door is wide open." Soma said in response. The long haired woman chuckled lightly. Seeing that the door was destroyed, the white haired man decided to enter the room first.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Soma said as he stepped inside. Hearing the voice of a human, the kids slowly emerged from the shadows, eyes bloodshot after hours of crying. He and Shanoa felt bad for the young children.

"W-where is….the flying monster?" The smallest boy in the bunch asked. Soma pats the young one's head and smiles.

"Don't worry, he's gone now. No one will hurt you." The white haired man comforted him.

With the abducted kids (and the treasure chest…hehehehe…) our heroes hacked and slashed their way out of the old monastery.

* * *

><p>After minutes of tiresome walking, the group decided to take a rest for a little while. The kids slept under a shady tree while Shanoa confronted the gold possessed Soma.<p>

"Can't you just leave that chest here?"

"Uggghh! No, we need this, trust me." The white haired man grunted as he dragged the chest full of riches.

"I said I don't need that, Soma." Shanoa was starting to become angry at the white haired man.

"But I'm not giving this to you." Soma said in response.

"So what father Nikolai said was true, everyone does have a flaw. And it seems that yours is being greedy and selfish!" Shanoa said to Soma. The white haired man was surprised upon hearing the stupid accusation.

"W-what? I'm not going to keep this for myself! Remember the old man who lost his only way to earn money because of me? I'm giving ALL of the contents in this chest to him!" Soma said in a slightly angry tone.

"Oh…..So that's for the old merchant….I'm sorry, I shouldn't have judged you." Shanoa said, embarrassed. She shouldn't have accused him all of a sudden.

"…..No it's my fault. I should have told you the reason why I dragged this along with me earlier." The white haired man said, noticing his own mistake.

"I guess we're even?" A smile slowly spreads in the long haired woman's face.

"Haha, yeah." Soma lets out a small laugh.

"Hey, Soma…. Can I listen to your cellphone's music again?" The long haired woman asked. It seemed that she was hooked. Noticing this, the white haired man smiled.

"Of course!" The white haired man grabs the cellphone from his pocket. The earphones were still attached.

"Hmmmm….. What should we play?" Soma browsed in his cellphone's music folder for something Shanoa can listen to. After a few seconds of searching, he decided to make the long haired woman listen to some anime music. With decision done, he pushed the play button.

_**Kasanatteta mune no oto**_

_**Yusabutte mo kikoenai**_

_**Koboreochita piisu~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Nikolai had been walking back and forth in the entrance of the village for quite some time now. Along with the other villagers, the old priest waited for Shanoa and Soma to return safely with the kids.<p>

"Do you think they will return here with all of the children?" The peddler, Jacob asked.

"Of course they will! Have you forgotten that Shanoa has defeated Dracula himself?! This is but a small task compared to the ordeals she had already faced." Abram said.

"Yeah! Shanoa can definitely do it!" Monica agreed with the healer.

"Oh…It looks like they are already here." Eugen pointed at the distance. There they were, Shanoa and Soma, along with the kids too.

"Look! I think those things are….. Sh*t we have been spotted by the enemy!" Soma brings out his pistol and aims for one of the….Villagers.

"Those are the people of Wygol, Soma." Shanoa sighed.

"Oh….The villagers…" Soma frowns and puts his pistol back.

It was not long before they were surrounded by the cheering crowd.

"Please everyone, a moment of silence. Make way for the worried parents!" Hearing Nikolai, the villagers stepped out of the way as mothers and fathers rushed to their children. After that, they approached the two saviors. Soma and Shanoa were bombarded with unending thanks.

"Thank you very much for saving my child! I owe you my life!"

"Oh, thank goodness you saved my baby, thank you!"

" Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"Oh, you truly are heroes!"

"I think that is enough thanking." Nikola said upon noticing Shanoa, who was covering her ears because of the loud noise the grateful parents are making.

"Shanoa, perhaps there is something you want as a reward?" Nikolai asked the long haired woman.

"Seeing the children safe and sound is reward enough for me. Also, I didn't do all the work, Soma helped me too. If he had not aided me, I would be dead by now. And the children would never be returned."

The villagers looked at Soma, who was dragging what seemed to be a chest.

"Umm….. Mr. Nikolai?"

Hearing his name, the old priest looked at the white haired man.

"Yes what is it, our hero?" Nikolai asked.

"Well…..Uhh… "

Soma whispered to the old priest. After one minute, they were finally finished.

"Can the old merchant who lost his crate of fruits last night step forward?"

From the crowd, the depressed merchant emerged.

"What is it?" The old fruit merchant asked. Soma approached him.

"Umm….To be honest, I'm the one who accidentally destroyed the crates full of frui-"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" The old merchant raised his cane, he already knew what the white haired man was trying to say. Soma quickly hid behind Nikolai upon noticing this. Luckily, the villagers were there to stop the merchant from murdering the white haired man.

"My friend, this fine man wants to give you a gift in order for you to forgive him." Nikolai said.

"Will he give me his head?! I appreciate that!"

"Oh so you do not want, a chest full of gold?" The old priest grins.

Hearing this, the old fruit merchant became silent and struggled no more.

"I hope this is enough for you to start your business again." Soma opened the chest, revealing the golden coins and other jewelries. The old merchant broke free from the hands of the villagers and quickly approached Soma.

"You will give all of this to me?" The old fruit merchant stared directly to the white haired man's eyes. He was overflowing with murderous intent a second ago, but now, he's doing the puppy dog eyes thing.

"Yeah, even the chest." Soma said.

"Oh thank you!" The old man pinned the white haired man down to the ground and hugged him tightly.

"ACK! HELP MISTER NIKOLAI, SHANOA!" Soma shouted for help as he was slowly losing his ability to breathe.

It was not long before everyone's laughter filled the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: End<strong>

**So that is the end of chap 3. Thank you for your wonderful comments in the review section, it kinda serves as my driving force to fight the sleepiness in my eyes. Also, sorry if the fight scene is not that good. Don't worry, it will improve…I hope.**

**The anime music Soma made Shanoa listen to was Just awake, the ending song of Hunter x Hunter (2011) It's damn awesome.**

**BTW dudes, hugs can kill people if done wrong, always remember that. Peace.**

-S2pid Grammar


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ominous dream**

**Here's part four of the fanfiction, hope you like it! And uuhh… I just want you guys to know that I update stuff randomly. Cause you know, there are days when I am busy and all, but there are also days that I'm left with nothing to do. Also, sometimes I replace existing chapters because I find errors in them. I know it's annoying, I'm terribly sorry. So, yeah…. That's all, don't mind me here, go and read.**

-S2pid Grammar

* * *

><p>After Soma and Shanoa returned safely to Wygol with the kids, Nikolai and the grateful villagers began preparing a big celebration in honor of the two heroes. Our beautiful heroine Shanoa tried to stop them, saying that it was not necessary. But because the hero (Soma) kept on trying to convince her, she protested no longer.<p>

Thus, the rest of the day would be consumed by the upcoming party.

* * *

><p>When evening had finally approached, the preparations were done and the event officially started. The sound of people chatting and laughing filled the streets of the village. Different kinds of food were placed on large tables and everyone was free to eat them. Apparently, this was the reason why Soma devoured everything he saw that was edible.<p>

"This is delicious! Who in the world cooked this?" Soma was amazed by the flavor of the meat his teeth was currently chewing.

"This is Aeon's cooking." Shanoa was eating the master chef's food as well.

"Mmm…. This Aeon guy….mmm…. Is such a great….cook….." The white haired man spoke in between his ferocious food gobbling.

"H-hey, chew the food properly." Shanoa was starting to laugh at the sight.

"Hello my friend!" All of a sudden, Abram sat beside Soma and placed his own plate of food on the table. The white haired man stopped eating as he heard his voice.

"Uh, hi…. Mister Abram…Thanks for taking care of me while I was unconscious." Soma thanked the man beside him.

"Don't mention it! Also, remove the mister, just call me Abram!" The healer gives Soma a friendly pat on the back.

It was unexpected, but another person approached.

"Um….Hello, mister Soma…. Thank you very much for helping Shanoa save the kids."

The white haired man looked behind him to see a young lady. It looked like she was the same age as Mina.

"Uh, you're welcome….miss?"

"….O-oh, my name is Monica." The bright young woman introduced herself.

"Hello there! You must be the brave young man who helped Shanoa rescue the kids!" Just as Monica was done introducing herself, Jacob appeared. He extends a hand towards Soma. Clearly, he was asking for a handshake.

"Hello…Mister..Uuuh…" The white haired man shook hands with the person who's name he still doesn't know.

"Jacob." The peddler introduced himself.

"Oh there you are! Hey come on Eugen! Introduce yourself to Soma here." Abram called the old man who was sitting far away from the group. Shanoa, Soma, Jacob, and Monica were surprised. He was in the same table as them, yet, they didn't notice that he was there the WHOLE TIME…Probably because he didn't speak.

The old man sighed. "You just said my name….I see no point in introducing myself when you already did Abram."

"Well….he does have a point." Shanoa agreed.

"…. Kinda." Soma kinda agreed.

"Eugen's right." Jacob was the third one to agree.

"Yup." The fourth was Monica.

"Why are all of you ganging up on me?!" Abram said.

The four laughed.

"Mmm…. I think I'll have a second round." Soma was able to eat the last bit of food in his plate. His stomach was still not satisfied however.

"You sure have a big appetite." Shanoa said to the white haired man, noticing that his plate was completely cleaned. Like no one placed anything on top of it in the first place.

"Well, I usually don't eat much. But the food is so delicious." Soma replied.

"Well what are we waiting for? Come on Soma, let's go get some more!" Without warning, Abram dragged Soma along with him.

"Hey, don't pull me by the sleeve! This coat is expensive you know!" The white haired man complained.

Abram laughed. "Monica could make you a new one!"

* * *

><p>After the grand celebration, a sleepy and tired Shanoa, along with a still lively Soma, decided to go home. The evening breeze brushed their faces and the moon silently watched them from above as they walked.<p>

"Did you enjoy the feast?" Shanoa asked the white haired man behind her.

"Yeah, I got to know some of the people around here." Soma said.

Indeed he did. During the party, he was able to befriend several of the villagers. He met Monica, Jacob, and Eugen. He had a fun time with them. Well, Eugen barely interacted, but at least he was there.

"You know, Monica is a very bright young woman, but she's also very shy. Despite that, it took you just a few minutes to make her laugh." The long haired woman said, recalling the events back at the party.

"That's because she liked my jokes. Want to hear one?" The white haired man grins.

"Hm? Go ahead, I'm listening." A curious Shanoa replied.

Soma cleared his throat before starting.

"What monster is heavy but weak?" He asked.

"What?"

"A SKELE-TON!"

Silence occured…..

*Cricket sounds*

"Dammit." Soma frowned as he realized that his pun was terrible. The long haired woman laughed. Not because of the joke, but at the man's expression.

A few seconds later, it was time for the two of them to walk on separate paths. Back at the party, Soma had a chat with Shanoa. He asked the woman if she knew a place where he could stay. He slept at the long haired woman's house yes, but that was for one night only. Hearing the conversation, Jacob offered Soma to reside in his house. But on one condition, he had to help him in his work. It was not like he had any other choice, thus, Soma accepted.

"Don't forget what you said in the monastery!" The white haired man had to shout since Shanoa was already far away from him.

"Okay, I promise!" The long haired woman also shouted from the distance.

Soma started to walk towards Jacob's house after hearing Shanoa's response.

The white haired man waited for Jacob to arrive, for the door was locked. The merchant said that he can't trust him with the key yet. Because he might steal all his stuff and run off. Getting bored, the white haired man sat at a wooden crate outside the merchant's house and played games in his cellphone to entertain himself. It was better than doing nothing after all.

After a long time of waiting, Jacob had finally arrived. Soma quickly stopped playing and puts the cellphone back to his pocket upon noticing the man.

"I'm sorry if I made you wait Soma. Some of my tea cups were used at the celebration, and I had to collect them from the people." The merchant explained. He then puts the basket full of fragile tea cups down to get the key from his pocket.

"It's okay." Soma replied and stood up from the wooden crate.

When the door was unlocked at last, the two men entered the house.

"….Wow" An astounded Soma said, seeing the collection of armors and weapons. There were also potions, maps, and other stuff.

_Is he Hammer's ancestor or something?_ Soma chuckled.

"What's the matter?" Jacob said, as he heard the man chuckle.

"You remind me of a friend, he was also a merchant. He sold things like this." Soma looked at the merchant's goods.

"Is that so? Perhaps your friend was a successful merchant just like me? Hahahaha!" Jacob lets out a laugh.

"Yeah, he was." Soma smiled.

After Jacob showed Soma his bed (a couch….Again.) it was time to turn off the lamp and sleep.

But no matter how hard the young man tried, he was unable to. He closed his eyes shut, yet he found sleeping still impossible. His mind was completely boggled with thoughts. He had already spent an entire a day in Wygol, meaning that his parents must be worried sick right now. When will he be able to return home? After a few days? weeks? months? years perhaps? Will he spend the rest of his life here?

THAT is what Soma feared most of all. To never see his loved ones again

"…..Mina"

The face of the orange haired girl flashed in his mind. Even though she was not with him, the white haired man could hear the beautiful sound of her laughter.

Most people would cry right now, but Soma tried his best not to. He filled his mind with happy thoughts. If he was in the past, that means he could change a few things in history. He could carve his name in a stone or something. Then, when he returned to the present day, he would try to find it. Oh, wait…He was in old Europe. Not in old japan.

And at last, the young man yawns. He was finally able to sleep.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>...Open those eyes of yours… It's time for us to talk….<p>

Hearing a voice, Soma slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself in a completely dark place…

He looked to the left, there was darkness. He looked to the right, there was also darkness. Behind him? There was still nothing but darkness….

That is, until he looked below him….

Three big orbs could be seen moving around. One was yellow, one was blue, and one was red.

…Greetings, Soma Cruz….

Right after the white haired man heard the eerie voice, a velvet robed skeleton emerged out of nowhere.

Obviously, it was Dracula's most trusted servant, Death.

"It's you…" Soma looked at the fiend in front of him. The reaper's face always gave him the creeps. He could not deny that he felt some sort of fear when they fought.

"Are you aware of the fact that I am the one who sent you back here?" Death asked.

"I know that…. But what I don't know is the method you used."

"I see no reason not to tell. My soul is in your possession, correct? I summoned it here, dragging you with it in the process… But don't feel unimportant, you were my REAL target…" He explained.

"So what is your purpose? Why did you send me back here? Do you want me to be Dracula's new body or something?" Soma asked.

Hearing this, the skeleton laughed.

"Such nonsense…..I do not want him to be my master anymore… He always failed in taking over the world of pathetic humans. Every time he got resurrected, someone would slay him. Jonathan Morris, Charlotte Aulin, Richter Belmont, Simon Belmont, Trevor Belmont, even his own son Alucard. Numerous humans had his blood on their weapons. His failure repeats over and over again…. And I am sick of watching it. That is why I secretly searched for someone greater….. Someone like….."

"Me?" Soma points himself.

"Yes, you….. His reincarnation…. One day, while I was wandering in the corridors of Castlevania, I sensed a human body that contained countless souls of monsters, including mine…. The scent of the combined souls was so strong, that I could smell it even though it was from a different timeline. Soma Cruz, you are superior to Dracula… And with my help, you will be able to surpass even the gods!"

Soma remained silent. So the reaper wanted him to be his new boss? He kinda felt….honored for some reason…

"So will you resist being the new dark lord?" Death asked.

"Of course I would resist." The white haired man answered without hesitation.

"Then I have no choice but to use force." The skeleton said, earning a grin from Soma.

"I have defeated you two times. What makes you think you can beat me now?"

"I am aware of the fact that you are quite powerful. That is the reason why I have drawn a large amount of souls from humans and converted them to energy to increase my strength. You will face a more formidable Death this time."

Suddenly, a scythe materialized in Death's hands.

A chill run down Soma's spine as he heard the thousands of souls screaming in agony inside Death's deadly weapon.

"We will engage in combat very soon ….He…he…he…"

"Why not now? You said your strength has increased." Soma asked.

"Ah, do you think plucking you from your timeline was an easy job? I have absorbed countless human souls, yes. But the spell I used to summon you here took quite a toll on me. I have no choice but to rest for a few days. Besides, we are currently in you dream, you and I can't hurt each other."

"Oh…That explains all of this…."

"I wish to talk with you a little longer…But I'm afraid it is time for me to say goodbye….The next time we meet, it will be in Castlevania…." The skeleton slowly vanished.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up Soma!" Jacob shook the white haired man's left shoulder, causing him to wake up.<p>

"Uh….Wuh…." Soma woke up, sprawled on the floor.

"It's time for breakfast sleepyhead." Jacob extends a helping hand to Soma.

"Oh…." The white haired man slowly rose up from the floor with the help of the merchant.

And so, Soma's first day of work, has finally started.

"What's wrong? Why do you look sad?" Jacob asked Soma. There was no response though…

The peddler had been observing the white haired man's behavior since they sat at the chair. It looked like he had some sort of problem. Plus, he was just playing around with the piece of meat in his plate using the fork. The complete opposite of what he saw last night.

"Hey!" Jacob shouted, snapping Soma out of his zombie-like state.

"Uh…Yes?" The white haired man (still looking gloomy and stuff) asked.

"What's the problem?" Jacob asked for the second time. Thankfully, he got a response.

"Oh, I had some sort of nightmare last night…" Soma said, still playing around with the piece of meat.

"Well, cheer up! That nightmare will stay a nightmare. It will never happen in real life." Jacob said, trying to cheer up the man on the other side of the table.

"Yeah, I suppose though." Soma finally smiled

But he knew deep down that the man was wrong...His nightmare WILL come true.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Soma's first duty as Jacob's assistant was to help him organize his stuff. It was not a hard task to be honest. The white haired man expected something more.<p>

"So where should I put these?" Soma asked Jacob, who was carrying a crate that contained something he doesn't know.

"Put the potions over there." Jacob points at the corner, where other medicines could be seen.

"Okay." Hearing this, the white haired man puts the potions in the assigned place.

"Okay, now get the-OOF!" Jacob was about to give another task to his helper, when he suddenly tripped. The contents of the wooden crate he was carrying scattered at the floor.

"WOAH! Weapons!" Soma's eyes were sparkling. He was not worried for the man who accidently tripped. His attention was directed to the swords. He hastily grabs one from the floor.

"This falchion looks awesome!" Soma played around with the weapon. He acted as if he was stabbing a monster. But in reality, he was trying to stab a wooden model.

"H-hey, stop that! Put that over there!" Jacob said, noticing that his assistant was loafing around.

"Hey, look at this helmet!" Soma ignored the older man and decided to wear a fascinating helmet.

"Are you even listening?! Hey!" Jacob was starting to become irritated.

"I am your father!" Soma said and imitated Darth Vader's breathing.

"You are certainly not!" The angry merchant walked towards the white haired man, who was looking hilarious wearing the helmet.

* * *

><p>Done having a good breakfast, Shanoa decided to go and visit Soma. She promised to assist him in his problem after all. Plus, she had nothing else to do for the day.<p>

Shanoa was in the front door of Jacob's house/shop, where the white haired man was currently residing. The long haired woman was about to knock politely. But then she heard two battle cries, followed by the sound of clashing metals. Concerned, Shanoa quickly entered, to find Jacob having a duel with….. Who…the heck…

"You think you can defeat me, Luke-Oh, good morning Shanoa!" Soma looked at the lady in front of the door.

Seeing that his foe was distracted, Jacob struck him with his weapon (cooking pan) in the head. Soma fell with a loud thud.

"Hahahah! That sure was invigorating!" A panting Jacob said.

"…Wasn't that a bit too much? Look at him." Shanoa pointed at the man on the floor.

"Oh…..I'm sorry Soma." Jacob apologized. Soma stands up from the ground with the help of Shanoa.

"Hehe….It's okay. You don't need to be sorry. The helmet protected me." The white haired man removed the helmet from his head. He then placed the helmet where he found it in the first place.

"So what were you two doing?" Shanoa asked the two men.

"A while ago, we were organizing the items in this shop. Then this young man here decided to wage war." The merchant said jokingly.

"So he fought me with the cooking pan." Soma added.

"Oh…..You need any help?" Shanoa asked.

"Certainly we do." Jacob answered.

And so, Shanoa helped the two men in their work. Soma was sweeping the floor and Jacob was arranging the weapons and armors. She was tasked with the sorting of books. The three did not notice the time pass by as they were busy with their own task.

"Hmm….This seems interesting…" Occasionally, Shanoa would flip a few pages of a book before putting it in the shelf.

At last, after arranging countless books, there was only one left for Shanoa to place in the bookshelf. It had to be placed on the top unfortunately.

The woman drags a chair towards the bookshelf. With it, she can place the book on the highest part of the wooden furniture.

Little did she know, that the chair she chose was old….I mean, REALLY old.

Just as she was done placing the book, the lower left leg of the chair broke.

"Aaah!" Shanoa lost her balance and fell.

"What the?!" Fortunately, Soma was behind her.

*THUD!*

.

.

.

.

The two of them remained motionless on the floor. Shanoa was on top of Soma, her lips buried on the man's soft white hair. Lucky her, she wore armor.

Or else, Soma would have felt her breast pressing against his chest right now.

"Are you two finished with the…..Oh…" Jacob, who went outside earlier to get some fresh air, returned to his shop only to see the two of his helpers….on the floor….

.

.

.

Awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: End<strong>

**So that is the end of chapter 4…Heehee…. I laughed like an idiot when I wrote the last part :3 Don't worry, scenes like that will surface in the future chapters….. That is, if I feel like putting one…. I hope you will wait patiently for chapter 5!**

**I don't always play Blazblue, but when I do….. GAUNTLET HADES!**

**-S2pidGrammar**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A hidden library and a wolf.**

**Here's part 5 of the fanfic. This is longer than the usual chap because I wanted to include a specific scene here. And I don't want that scene to be in another chap.**

**So btw last time I checked, I saw like 19 reviews. For me, 16 or 17 would be good enough. But 19 REVIEWS? This guy is pretty surprised to know that people actually gave a sh*t to his silly excuse for a story (of course I'm also happy). I hope that the number of favs and follows will increase too. That would be freaking cool…. Please, go forth and read this chap while I continue to imagine stuff…**

**Drifting in the land of dreams,**

**-S2pid Grammar**

* * *

><p>Shanoa and Soma quickly rose up from the floor the moment they realized that the position they were in was very inappropriate.<p>

"It's not what you think it was!" The two blushing youths said in unison.

"Now now, calm down you two. It's completely normal for young people to fall in lo-"

"We are not in love!" Again, the two shouted at the same time. Jacob just grinned.

"If what you are saying is the truth, then why did you try to make lo-"

Before the merchant could finish his sentence, Soma had already anticipated it. "We did not try to do something lewd okay?! When Shanoa was placing a book on the shelf, she fell and landed on me! All thanks to that old chair!" Soma pointed at the broken wooden chair in front of the bookshelf. One of its four legs was gone.

"Is that so? Haha, forgive me for jumping into conclusions." Jacob scratched his head and laughed. The two just sighed.

"So what will we do next?" Soma asked Jacob.

"As you can see, everything, besides the chair, is clean and organized. The shop is perfect so your job is done for the day. Go outside and do whatever you want!" The merchant said.

"Oh… ok…." Soma didn't feel happy, although he was not said either. Perhaps the white haired man expected his job to be more exciting.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" He mumbled to himself. He got an unexpected reply from Jacob.

"Why don't you go take a look around Wygol? Abram said you're new here." The merchant suggested. He was ignorant of the fact that Soma already did in a bat's perspective.

Soma felt a light nudge in his right shoulder. He turned around to see Shanoa leaning closer to his ears.

"Have you forgotten our conversation last night? Maybe this is the right time to do some investigation regarding to your problem." She whispered.

"Well, about that Shanoa….."

Jacob just stared at the whispering youths. He kinda felt like his existence was forgotten by the two.

"Really? He talked to you?"

"Yeah, and he said…..*whisper**whisper*"

"I see…. But isn't that…castle….long gone?"

"Maybe he'll…. *whisper** whisper* *whisper*"

"What?! Then he must be stopped!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Jacob, the man who's presence seemed to be ignored by Soma and Shanoa, spoke to earn attention from either one of them.

"A-ah, sorry for ignoring you Jacob… We were just talking about something." Soma explained.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Well, as I said earlier, go out and take a look around the village!"

"Understood, let's go Shanoa." Soma dragged his companion by the hand and went out of the shop.

* * *

><p>"I think it's not wise talk about this in public. Maybe we should go in a secluded area." Shanoa said with her arms crossed. They were just outside Jacob's shop and plenty of people could be seen walking on the village streets.<p>

"Look around you Shanoa, people are having conversations of their own. Bet they're busy doing their own thing. So I'm pretty sure that no one would bother eavesdropping on our conversation." Soma bought out his point.

"Guess you're-"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Wha-UGH!"

All of a sudden, Shanoa was pushed out of her position by a delinquent.

The long haired woman managed to avoid falling to the ground, but her movement allowed Soma to see her gorgeous back in the process.

_Woah, that's one heck of a tattoo! _Soma thought.

"Take this!" A little infuriated, Shanoa tossed a single torpor to the criminal. The man was immobilized by what seemed to be crystals that continued to devour his whole body.

"WAAAAAAH! What the heck is this?!" Fear overcame the criminal. What kind of sorcery had befallen on him?

Shanoa's torpor glyph. That's what.

==Later==

"Here's your reward for capturing this thief." A fine looking gentleman that Soma assumed must be a police of some sort, gave Shanoa the money for capturing the wanted man.

"It's okay, we don't need it." However, Shanoa, being such a polite woman, refused to take the reward.

"Ah young lady, this is a rule I must never break. Take the money, or I'll just leave it here." The gentleman insisted. Shanoa was about to deny again when…..

"Ok, she'll take it." Soma decided for her without permission. The gentleman hands Soma the reward.

"Farewell, may god bless you two." The gentleman entered the carriage, where the hand cuffed criminal was weeping.

"Hyah!" The old man who handled the carriage whipped the two horses. This made the hoofed creatures run.

Soma and Shanoa watched the carriage until it was out of sight.

"Why did you accept that?" Shanoa asked, slightly annoyed at her male companion.

"Hey it's not bad to receive rewards sometimes you know. Sooner or later, you'll meet some people that will abuse that kindness of yours. Too much of anything can have a negative effect." Soma answered.

"Fine. Suppose you have a point." Shanoa said, understanding the white haired man's message.

"Um by the way, Shanoa, why do you have that tattoo on your back?" Remembering what he saw earlier, Soma asked.

"It's a rune, not a tattoo. It allows me to absorb glyphs and use them." Shanoa explained.

"By glyphs, do you mean those orbs of light and that crystal thing earlier?" Still wanting more information, the white haired man pressed on with another question.

"It's not just those, even the swords and the hammer. Glyphs have a wide variety." Shanoa explained further.

"Woah, that's awesome." This time, it was Soma's turn to be amazed. He found the woman's power absolutely cool.

Shanoa thought that Soma's interrogation was over. She was mistaken however. He came up with another question that if answered, could uncover her past.

"Where did you get that?"

The long haired woman was silent as she heard this. She didn't know what to say. After a few seconds, she attempted to change the subject.

"Shouldn't we be gathering information about Death's plan and your problem?" Shanoa said, trying to evade the question.

"It's not like we know where to start. I just realized it a moment ago. We can't do anything right now other than to wait for Death to make his first move. Besides, I want to learn more about glyphs." Soma replied.

It seemed that the white haired man's curiosity was inescapable and unavoidable. Shanoa sighed. Perhaps he should show him THAT place.

"Follow me." The long haired woman said.

"Where are we going?" Soma asked.

"You'll know once we're there." Shanoa replied.

So the two, walked, walked, and walked…..and walked….walked…..Until they got tired and Soma realized that he can just give Shanoa a piggy back ride towards their destination like the last time.

And so, they arrived at the headquarters of the Order of Ecclesia.

"Can you tell me where we are now?" Soma repeated his unanswered question. This time, Shanoa provided an answer.

"We're in the headquarters of the Order of Ecclesia." She said.

"This place looks great." Soma admired the finely chiseled figures at the walls. Heck, the walls itself was finely made. And the floor, he could see his reflection staring right back at him. The place made him feel like he was inside one of those fancy air conditioned museums. Well, there was no air conditioning. But hey! At least it was cold.

Soma stopped admiring the place when he noticed that Shanoa was already far away from him.

"H-hey, where are you going?" Soma asked the lady.

Hearing this, Shanoa stopped walking and looked at the white haired man who was still stuck at the entrance.

"I'll show you around the place. So come here." She said and turned her back at the man, continuing to walk. It was not long before she heard footsteps besides hers, indicating that the man was following.

Shanoa and Soma walked around the great halls of the old building. After walking around the different rooms, Soma brought out the topic which Shanoa hoped he had forgotten. But really, there was no way he could forget that. It was the reason why they had come to the place after all.

And so, Shanoa decided to tell the white haired man, the story of her life and Ecclesia. The two of them sat at the floor.

**|=story time=|**

**For readers who already know the events that occurred during Castlevania Order of Ecclesia, skip this part if you please. Those who don't? Read if ya want. This is gonna be long.**

When the Belmont Clan had mysteriously vanished, several organizations were created in order to fend off Dracula and the other creatures of the night. Out of all the elite organizations, the most promising was the Order of Ecclesia, who created a triad of magical glyphs called Dominus. Shanoa was chosen amongst the best of the best by the order's leader, Barlowe, as the human container of Dominus. As the ritual began, the Dominus glyphs Anger, Hatred, and Agony are stolen by Shanoa's most trusted friend Albus, and Shanoa loses her memories and emotions in the process. Without the two of those things, she embarked on a long journey to get the three glyphs back from Albus, without knowing the man's true intentions.

And eventually, after fighting countless monstrosities and overcoming obstacles, she was able to retrieve the three glyphs. The last one however, she got after killing Albus. That was the moment her memories and emotions came flowing back to her. She also learned that her friend was only trying to find a way to save her. For the man knew that using Dominus would cost Shanoa her life.

So Shanoa faced Barlowe after learning the truth. In their conversation, she learned that his true objective was to bring Dracula back of life, using her as the sacrifice. After Barlowe is defeated in a fight, the old fool offered his own life to revive Dracula, and Castlevania appears. Eventually confronting the lord of darkness, Shanoa successfully killed him using Dominus Union.

Shanoa thought that she'd die along with the tyrant vampire. However she was wrong. Albus appeared and sacrificed his own soul in Shanoa's place, but before he disappeared, he asked her to smile for him. Even though it was very hard to smile at that moment, she tried to do so. It was the man's last wish.

The castle crumbled and Shanoa watched it from afar….

**|=End=|**

"I….Forgive me for bringing that up…" Soma felt bad and apologized. After his battle to gain control over his own fate, he came out unscathed with Mina. He made other friends too. Unlike Shanoa who lost someone important.

"It's okay…. There's no need for an apology Soma…." Shanoa said.

To her surprise, Soma reached out a hand to her.

"Let's be friends." He smiled.

Shanoa smiled just like him. "Oh, all this time I thought we already are."

"Hahaha…" Soma laughed.

She shook hands with her companion.

After a few more glances at the place, they decided it was time to go back. When they were just on their way to the headquarters of Ecclesia, the clouds were gray, meaning that rain was approaching, or worse, maybe a storm.

They were in the middle of walking, when suddenly…

_**Hey master Soma!**_

_What is it Peeping eye?_

_**There's a hidden stair case just below you! I sense it! I can feel it!**_

_What?!_

Hearing only her footsteps, Shanoa stopped and looked behind her to see Soma sticking his left ear to the floor.

"Hey Soma?"

The white haired man stood up. "There's a hidden staircase here."

"What? How can you tell?" Shanoa asked.

"I have the peeping eye soul. I can sense breakable walls with hidden rooms or staircases behind them." He said.

"Shanoa can I?" Soma asked. Shanoa immediately understood what he was trying to say.

"Do what you wish." She said. Soma finally got his permission. He took a few steps backward so he would avoid falling.

"HYAAAAAHHHH!" The white haired man swung a large axe that made a gigantic fissure on the floor. This revealed the staircase leading to somewhere he doesn't know.

"Shall we take a look?" Soma asked his female companion. The woman nodded as a response. She was also curious. The lady always knew that her traitor of a mentor hid countless secrets.

So they went down the staircase. For some odd reason, every time they took a few steps forward, a torch would light up. While Shanoa thought that it was a little unsettling, Soma thought that it was convenient. He thought he had to hold a fireball in his hand.

After taking a few more steps, they found themselves in what seemed to be an underground library. The place was barely lit up by torches located at the corners of the room.

"I hope there's some sort of manga there!" Soma eagerly ran towards the bookshelves. Each one he saw was 100% full of books. Not one space was left empty.

Soma grabbed a book from one of the shelves and began flipping the pages, reading the contents. Shanoa too, found a book to read.

"What are two humans doing here?"

Hearing a voice, the two heroes dropped their books and looked behind them, their weapons being gripped tightly by their hands.

"Who's there?"

From the shadows, two bright red orbs seemed to be floating. But, as it moved closer and closer, they found out that it was a pair of eyes…..Two red eyes of a gigantic creature that resembled a wolf. Its fur was dark blue and it had claws that appeared to be sharpened for the purpose of slicing flesh.

"I am Ragnus, a warg." The warg introduced himself to his unexpected visitors.

"I'm Shanoa, and this is Soma." Before the wolf creature could even ask, the long haired woman introduced herself. She also introduced Soma.

"Wargs are watchdogs that guard Castlevania's entrance. What are you doing here?" Soma asked the wolf creature.

"I refuse being a pet of that vampire fool. While my kind is satisfied in serving him, I am not contented. I left that castle of his and looked for my own fate. But an old sorcerer named Barlowe captured me and turned me into his slave. He gave me the ability to speak human language and the power to use magic….. But he also cursed me and I am now damned to guard this place for the rest of my life." The warg explained.

"But Barlowe is gone. I killed him." Shanoa said.

"I know he's dead…..he has not come here for a long time now… But I still find escaping impossible…. An invisible barrier of some sort prevents me from going out." The creature closed his eyes and went in a deep thought. He then opens it after a few seconds.

"There is only one way to set me free….. Please, kill me…" Tears ran down from crimson eyes. His wish was not granted despite that.

"We won't… I have no desire to kill someone who is not evil." Soma said. This angered the warg.

"I don't want to be in this place anymore! If you won't kill me, I'll try to kill you! Then you'll have no choice but to end my life!" The warg swiftly moved towards Soma. He was so fast that the white haired man was unable to dodge.

The creature viciously tackled Soma, sending the man flying across the room. The warg was about to attack the white haired man again….When suddenly…..

"It's…IT'S STARTING…..PLEASE…..KILL…AAAAARRRRGGGHH!" Two large bat wings sprouted from the warg's back. His nails and fangs became longer and his eyes begun glowing. Something told Soma and Shanoa that they should really kill him now.

"Must…..get rid…INTRUDER!" Ragnus said in a hypnotized state.

Suddenly, books floated outside of the shelves. All of them flipped open at the same time and sent sharp icicles from their pages towards Shanoa.

"HYAH!" Soma sent waves of fireballs. Each one of them collided with the icicles that tried to harm him and Shanoa. Eventually, the room was filled with mist that was once ice. It did not last however for the winged warg Ragnus flapped his wings, creating a powerful whirlwind that removed the mist and sent the two heroes towards the wall.

"Oh look, more floating books…." After he managed to stand up, Soma realized that another wave of floating books had him and Shanoa surrounded.

"Take this!" Shanoa used her vol fulgur glyph, zapping several of the books before the cursed things could cast a spell. Soma wiped out the surviving ones using his own lightning attack (Rycuda soul).

"He could use these to his advantage. Shanoa, perhaps you can play with Ragnus while I burn the books?" Soma asked.

"With pleasure. Just make sure nothings left after!" Shanoa rushed towards the possessed warg while Soma proceeds with the plan.

Ragnus, sensing Soma's plan rushed towards him, however, was immobilized by Shanoa's torpor glyph.

"Now be a good boy." Shanoa said. However, it seemed that the dog didn't obey. Ragnus broke free like the torpor was made out of candy and tried to swipe Shanoa. The woman backflips and evades the attack.

While his companion was buying time for him, Soma was doing his job very well. The white haired man kept chucking fire balls at every bookshelf he saw. He did this while using his black panther soul to make it quick as possible.

"GRRAARRR!" Ragnus kept using his incredibly fast swipes at Shanoa. He was like a cat with anger management issues. The long haired woman would also attack the warg every time she found an opening. So far her strikes were the only ones that managed to land. But she knew that if Ragnus manages to land just one of his attacks, it would be all over for her.

After a while, smoke from the burning books was starting to fill the room. Shanoa found evading and attacking a bit harder now.

"Soma *Ugh!* a little *HAH* help here?!" Shanoa asked while dodging the attacks of Ragnus.

"Wait Shanoa, just one more book!" Soma turned his attention to the big brown tome in a table. Soma was just about to burn it with a single fireball…when he heard a loud thud followed by his companion's groan. He turned around and saw Shanoa on the corner.

"Shanoa!"

"Intruder…Must die!" Ragnus charged towards the long haired woman.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

But the warg was fiercely tackled by an angry big horned demon.

"Argh!" The warg crashed at the wall.

After attacking the warg, the demon slowly shrunk into a white haired man.

"Thanks Soma." Shanoa thanked her companion as she stood up once more.

"Don't mention it." He said in response.

"Awoooooohh!" Ragnus howled as he quickly flew towards his two enemies. His fangs yearned for the taste of Soma's flesh.

"Hah!" But it met with Shanoa's stone fist.

The winged warg took a huge jump backwards. Soma and Shanoa waited anxiously for their enemy's next move.

To their surprise, it started raining in the room, extinguishing the fire around them that was creating smoke.

"Now this isn't so bad- WAAAH!" Soma was starting to appreciate the drops of water when it turned to sharp shards of ice.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying Soma?!" Shanoa said as she kept on evading the falling ice shards.

"I take back what I said!" The white haired man was also moving to avoid.

After a few more the matrix style movements, Soma and Shanoa were able to evade all of the ice shards.

"Freeze to death intruders!" Ragnus unleashed a freezing wind from his mouth. Everything it passed was turned to ice.

"Chaaaarrgggeee!" Soma used his black panther soul and rushed towards the winged warg, shrugging of the cold arctic wind. He trusted his precious coat so he had nothing to fear.

"Take this!" Soma attacked Ragnus when he was in his sword's reach. But the attack failed to land because the wolf creature jumped over him.

"Don't think you escaped!"

The warg did dodge Soma. But little did Ragnus know that Shanoa was just behind the white haired man, waiting for the right moment to attack him.

Apparently, that time was now.

"Taste this!" The long haired woman jumped towards Ragnus and slashed him in the face.

The winged warg crashed to the ground while Shanoa landed gracefully. When she looked behind her, Ragnus was still lying in the ground.

"You think he's dead?" Soma asked the long haired woman.

"Let's just wait and see." She gazed at the fallen enemy.

The two of them continued staring. The wolf creature wasn't doing even the slightest movement.

"Well maybe I'm right. Maybe he is dead." Soma said after observing. But Shanoa felt that something was wrong.

"Something's a little odd here. I slashed him in the face, and that should have left a large scar."

"You don't mean…." The white haired man looked behind him just in the right time to see Ragnus preparing to unleash his most devastating attack.

"SHANOA HE'S BEHIND US!"

"What the?!"

"DIE!" Ragnus unleashed a destructive beam straight towards Soma and Shanoa.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Soma imitated Goku's signature move. To be honest, he was just using the soul of Gergoth.

The two beams collided to each other. Though neither of the two was gaining the upper hand, they were both equally devastating.

Realizing this, Shanoa used her bow glyph arcus and hits the right front leg of Ragnus with an arrow. The pain caused him to lose concentration and get hit by Soma's beam.

Shanoa decided to take advantage of the excellent hit and end the fight with one last strike.

"Must…..get….rid…" Ragnus stood up just in time to see Shanoa above him.

"HYAH!"

With a sword stuck at his head, the warg lets out a barely audible sound that sounded like a howl. His wings disappeared and his crimson eyes stopped to glow.

"…..Thank….you…." He closed his eyes at last.

"I'm very sorry." Shanoa said to Ragnus. But she knew that the warg did not hear it.

The body of the wolf creature turned into dust and a blue soul entered Soma's body.

"I got his soul?" Soma touched his chest.

"I'm glad that you have a new soul, but I think it's time for us to leave this place." Shanoa said as she heard a loud rumbling noise. It's gonna rain really soon.

"Go ahead, I'll get something first." Soma said.

"Ok." Shanoa fled upstairs.

Soma looked at the brown tome from afar. Time seemed to slow down and the only thing his eyes could see at the moment was the old book. Perhaps it was special?

"Suppose we could use you…" The white haired man walked towards the brown tome. He followed Shanoa upstairs after he got it.

The two heroes eagerly left the Order of Ecclesia's headquarters. They danced with death when they fought Ragnus, but what mattered to them is that they survived the battle. The thing they wanted most of all at the moment was something warm to drink. There was a very strong rain that one would call a storm and they wanted to be back on Wygol ASAP (As Soon AS Possible).

"I hope there's something like a warm soup waiting for us at the village." Valkyrie Soma said.

"Well, we can go to my house and I'll prepare something." Shanoa raised her shield up to act as an umbrella. She was the only one not getting wet though.

"Really?! I can't wait to ea- AAHHH!"

Soma was stabbed by a feeling of pain in the back. This caused the valkyrie to turn back into human form and fall to the ground.

"Soma!" Shanoa quickly stood up and helped the white haired man to get up.

"Ugh….Damn, my back hurts…. Wait a sec, I'll transfor- Arrghh!" Soma felt the pain once more as he tried to transform again. This was probably because of the tackle Ragnus gave him.

"Don't push yourself too hard…" Shanoa said to her companion. She wrapped Soma's right arm around her neck to help him walk.

"Oh how convenient, there's a cave over there." The long haired woman spotted a cave not too far from where they currently are. They needed shelter from the rain, and it was the only place impenetrable by the continuous assault of raindrops.

* * *

><p>"Does your back still hurt?" Shanoa asked Soma.<p>

"No, it's good." Soma answered.

Shanoa and Soma had been sitting in the bonfire, letting the warmth from it dry up their wet bodies. The storm seemed to be getting fiercer and fiercer as time passed by and the two of them was left with nothing to do besides having conversations.

"We're lucky you found a wooden crate inside this cave. We'd be left shivering if you didn't." Soma said as he raised his wet coat near the fire to dry it up. His cellphone, luckily, was not damaged by the rain and was now transferred to the pocket of his pants.

Shanoa placed the two of her hands closer to the warm fire. "But it was you that started the fire Soma. Because of you, we now have a source of heat…Uh, thank you for-"

"Nah, I know that you have some sorta fire glyph. You could've started the fire yourself. There is no need for thanks." The white haired man replied without letting Shanoa finish her sentence.

"No, I don't want to thank you for that. I wanted to thank you for earlier… "

"What do you mean by that?" Soma asked.

"… When I fell and Ragnus was about to attack me, you quickly rushed to my aid without hesitation." Shanoa replied.

"You were gonna die if I didn't."

"I tripped myself when I was dodging his swipe attacks. I could still fight back then." Shanoa explained.

"Yeah, but Ragnus still could've killed you." The white haired man said.

Shanoa sighed. "That is exactly why I am thanking you right now."

"And that is why I accept your thanks. But I just want you to know that it wasn't really a big deal. Plus, that is little compared to what you have done."

The long haired woman raised an eyebrow upon hearing what the man said. "What I've done?"

"Back then, you welcomed me to your home even if you didn't know a thing about me. You believed everything I said about myself even when I sounded like a complete idiot. Heck, you said that you'd help me return to my own time. You gave me your trust and lent me a hand. For that, I am thankful." Soma smiled.

Shanoa was silent after she heared what the man said. But eventually, a smile crept on her face that had nothing to do with the warmth of the fire.

"Hmmm…Interesting….So this is a spell book?"

Shanoa returned her attention to Soma, who seems to be checking the brown tome he acquired.

"I'm surprised to see that thing dry." The long haired woman inched closer to Soma.

"The book's cover was a bit thick so it protected the pages." Soma explained.

After a few more looks at the book, the white haired man yawned.

"Weird, for some odd reason…..I feel so sleepy." Soma rubbed his eyes.

"Then why don't you take a little nap." Shanoa suggested to him.

"I find sleeping with a rock or a book as a pillow hard. I'll just shrug this drowsiness off until we get back to the village." Soma flipped another page of the tome.

"…..You can sleep at my lap."

Soma immediately faced his companion as he heard what she said. His eyes were slightly widened.

"What? Isn't that a little…. You know…" The white haired man couldn't find the right word to describe it.

"I see nothing bad in helping a friend. I assure you that I have no other intentions."

"But that's not what I….Ah to heck with this….Fine then! I'll take the offer. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Shanoa constantly felt warm puffs of air running in her legs. The white haired man was sleeping peacefully as she kept on reading the contents of the brown tome. She can't avoid staring at him occasionally…..and every time she did, it would last for a few minutes.<p>

Soma Cruz, a man who's kindness reminded her of Albus.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:End<strong>

**Thank you very much for reading chap 5. Whew….. That was a tough chap to write I must say. But I think it was worth it. Sooooo….. if you're a castlevania expert, who do you think is the original owner of the BROWN SPELL BOOK?**

**-S2pid Grammar**


End file.
